Strength and Balance
by Betta329
Summary: Blaine Anderson has resound himself to a life alone. Working as an acrobat in a popular circus, he finds out that his partner is leaving. When he's assigned to find someone to create a sensual, two-person strength and balance routine he never realized that he would also be finding himself. Dedicated to the lovely Tammy for her inspirational words
1. Chapter 1

"All right. Next!" Blaine shouted into the auditorium. He huffed and sat back in his chair as the bald man next to him reached over and squeezed his arm.

"We're going to find you someone," he said.

With a deep sigh, Blaine reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but when? We've been at this for nearly a week Aaron. A week of lackluster audition after lackluster audition. How am I supposed to find the perfect partner when these people can hardly perform a stunt?"

This audition wasn't a normal acrobat audition. This audition literally held life and death in the palm of its hand. Blaine Anderson was an acrobat for a traveling circus, but he was more than that. He was a rock. Every circus had some sort of contortionist, a trapeze, clowns and jugglers, but this show was special. Blaine was special. Because one of the centerpieces of this show was the highlight of the strength and balance routine. A center stage event in which the two performers used their strength, often very different weights, and trust to perform. Until recently, Blaine performed an explosive routine with another male. As the fly, they moved effortlessly from move to move as his rock supported him.

Now Blaine was the rock looking for his fly. And the show producers didn't want a bunch of fancy flips and twists anymore. This routine would be different. Sensual. Slow. Provocative. A study in grace, trust, and intimacy through the meticulous movements from position to position. Instead of exploding strength, they would be softer. Every breath felt on each other's face. Every muscle strain as Blaine balanced his partner above him letting them turn, twist and split. One hand supporting the partner as Blaine arched back, parallel to the floor as they extended completely in front of him. Balancing his partner on his back using nothing but their shoulders pressed together, one wrong move sending the fly crashing onto their head.

It was a dangerous act and the two partners would need to be completely in sync, knowing every quiver of the other's body, every micro expression on their face. But in order to get that trust there had to be chemistry. There had to be a spark of instant connection.

"My name's Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of acrobat," a soft voice spoke from the stage. Blaine started a little and looked up, his eyes instantly locked on the lithe frame of the man in front of him.

"Sir, I'm sorry but—"

"No. Let him," Blaine said holding a hand in front of his colleague as he sat mesmerized.

A couple of seconds later soft music came on and Kurt began to move. At first he was jerky, nervous, but it only took a few moments before Kurt lost himself to the music.

The man was extraordinary. Blaine'd never seen anyone throw themselves into a routine like this before. The way he moved, his twists, his flips. He was it. "That's him," Blaine whispered.

"But Sarge said he didn't want another male male explosion routine. He said he wanted something soft and sensual."

"Do you see that?" Blaine hissed as he looked back at him, pointing at Kurt. "That is poetry in motion. Put paint on his feet and put him on a canvas. He is the one. I can make that routine work with him, and it'll be ground breaking. You'll see."

"But you're a rock, Blaine. He's bigger than you are! Those twists are powerful."

"And I'll teach him how to soar."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel was hired on the spot. Everything after that moment was a blur.

Though Blaine wanted to really get to know him outside of the gym first there really wasn't time for that. Once the paperwork was finished he took Kurt back to the train to meet the man in charge. "I know it's a life of luxury, running away with the circus, but the cars are actually pretty comfortable and it's way better than when we end up busing it or stuck in RV paradise."

Kurt sort of raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose. "So long as I'm not shoveling anything… You know. I think I'm golden."

A soft chuckle moved through Blaine as he ran a hand through his unruly dark hair. "What didn't you read that addendum? I signed you up for the elephants."

A loud thump sounded behind Blaine as he turned with a start. Kurt's blue eyes looked like they were bugging out of his head and his porcelain skin was deathly white. His hand clung to the wall like he was going to pass out and needed the extra support. "You… You what? I have…"

Smirking, Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. "Elephant duty. Pun intended."

Panicked, Kurt stared around the small hallway in front of some of the bed carts then started to take a step back. "I'll just um, see you on the outside? Need some air."

But before he could full on bolt Blaine stepped close and gripped his arm, his chocolate eyes staring into Kurt's as a feeling of always known him and this moment washed over him. Everything seemed frozen in this moment as his smirk turned soft and he smiled. "Hey new kid. Courage. It's just a joke."

Something about Kurt's expression seemed both mystified and swoony, but Blaine didn't want to pay it too much attention. Even though his own stomach was filled with butterflies, he guided him back to the car of the ring master and owner. Ryan Ripley, though affectionately known as Sarge, a bald man in a yellow hat permanently attached to his head. sat behind a cherry wood desk as Blaine knocked then stepped inside with Kurt.

"Sarge I want to introduce you to Kurt Hummel. Our new fly."

The look on Sarge's face spoke volumes as Blaine urged Kurt forward to shake his hand.

"I have a great idea taking the story you had told me about something slow and sensual and moving. I thought how much more groundbreaking with someone like Kurt, a fly his size will show off our strength, but we'll slow it down."

Studying him, Sarge squeezed his hand as Blaine sort of shifted his weight, trying to hide his own nerves. "I'm trusting you, Anderson," he whispered as he looked over at him. "You've got six weeks to be show ready. Get it together."

Blaine didn't miss the almost threat in his tone as he turned towards him and shook his hand tight. A few moments later they were walking out of the room together and Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"He's… not very friendly," Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"He's just kinda picky about what he wants, but he'll grow on you. Just gotta get the hang of him and learn to play his game."

"What game?" Kurt asked.

"He just has almost a playing favorites sort of game about him. You scratch his back, play to his show and everything, then he sets you up. Cross him and it's curtains. But I'll show you the ropes. Don't worry." With a firm squeeze to Kurt's shoulder he walked him back towards their room.

It had a weird ring to it and gave Blaine a sort of thrill. "So this will be our room, though you might have a place to stay while we're in town. Most of the people on the crew have a place here. I normally just stick around. It's home."

"So I get a roommate on this little excursion? Does this mean I also get to redesign some of this more drab, straight boy decor you have going on?"

Blaine smiled though he felt a pit in his stomach, a familiar pit of nervousness that was normally reserved for when his family was around or he was trying to impress someone, but he hid it well. "It's a community and trust building thing for the routine we're about to do. And you're welcome to make it more homey. I'm not much for design. What makes you think I'm straight?"

A blush moved over Kurt's face as his eyes went wide. "You're um… Oh. I'm sorry."

Feeling more in the moment, Blaine laughed and touched his shoulder again, driven to be touching this exquisite creature in front of him like he was a vision of some sort. "You're sorry I'm gay or you're sorry for presuming?"

Unaware that a deeper shade of crimson existed, a brighter smile moved across Blaine's face as Kurt grew increasingly more uncomfortable. "I don't even know anymore. I'd happily redecorate. Even add a special bit for inserting foots in mouths."

The smile moving across Blaine's face was warm and sincere, like he'd never completely felt this comfortable and amused at the same time. "It's all right. It's adorable. Don't worry about it."

"Right, and we'll get started on that whole training bit soon?"

"Day after tomorrow. We have to make appearances at the share holder lunch tomorrow and show off the newest addition to the group. Wear something fancy."

Kurt nodded and it was like Blaine's eyes were locked on his until he laughed a little. "Let me show you around a bit more," Blaine said and guided him out.

Though nervousness filled his gut as Blaine introduced Kurt to various people on the crew and several of the other artists, he remained calm, cool, and collected. Forever the performer, forever the charmer, he moved easily between the different groups. And more than once he noticed Kurt's eyes on him. He only hoped it was because of admiration and not hero worship. Though a little hero worship wasn't so bad, he thought.

Originally Blaine thought he would never find a replacement, much less one he felt instantly drawn to like this. Something about Kurt felt like more than just a regular draw or bond. Like he was a magnet, drawing him in. Like he was home.

_Don't blow it,_ Blaine thought as he made his way through the gym. Today was their first day, their first real day practicing. Though they went to the boring dinner, meeting all of the no name big names, Kurt had chosen to stay with his dad and stepmom for now. It was weird to spend time on the train alone, without people running around and hearing the click of the tracks underneath. But it was nice, too. Lonely, but nice.

Waiting for Kurt in a pair of sweat pants and a thin tank top, Blaine checked his watch then checked his hair again in the long mirrors near the barre. It was strange seeing his hair free when he was so used to the slick back look, but when he wasn't performing it was nice to have the more relaxed look for a little while. Nervousness filled him for what they were about to do in a room full of mats. Building trust was hard, sometimes impossible, but he knew something about Kurt was drawing him in.

This would be great.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt stammered as he came sliding into the room. "Carole wanted to test some of the sheets I had with the pillows to find a really good matching set."

Blaine laughed again as he shook his head. "I'm glad that our design scheme has you this enthused. Hopefully you'll be just as devoted to learning our routine."

Kurt smiled and winked as he took a seat on the floor and started stretching, his eyes trained on Blaine as he stretched using the barre and watched in the mirror. Smirking up at him Blaine winked and shook his ass to see Kurt's reaction. He wasn't disappointed when Kurt blushed and looked away. Trying to keep the mood light but focusing on the task at hand, Blaine started talking about the routine they would be doing.

A strength and balance routine took trust, but it also took exactly what it was called. Without the strength within both partners they wouldn't be able to complete the lifts. Not only would they be balancing each other through strength and weight, they'd also balance each other in performance. Every movement needed a counter balance. Every action getting an equal and opposite reaction, inverse in action.

"I've done some of this in college. I ended up on the cheerleading team for a while and did some stuff doing lifts and things with theater. And with my dance background I had to be an anchor and a lift sometimes."

Listening and nodding, Blaine came over there to help him continue to stretch then once Kurt flipped out into a handstand before standing millimeters in front of Blaine, so close that their breath mixed and he could feel Kurt's chest rising and pressing to his. "Right," Blaine said. "Let's practice some basic lifts then. You're basically gonna use me as a pommel."

"So the rock has turned into a horse? Does he like to be ridden?"

And for the first time since they met Blaine blushed. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you cowboy?"

Kurt laughed as Blaine squared his arms and took his weight. Kurt flipped into a handstand, their hands clasped together tight as Blaine lifted him up above his head.

"You're pretty good at this," Kurt said smiling.

"It's easy when your partner is pretty much of a waif of a person."

"Well now that you have me positioned the way you want, what now?"

"How about a slow split? We'll practice these deliberate sort of slow interchanges first and from there move on to some of the choreography."

Kurt nodded as he slowly split his legs above them then rotated down his thighs were rubbing against Blaine's forearms. Though his body wanted to react to that, Blaine knew that was just a small portion of the closeness he would be getting with Kurt. In fact this was just a prelude to what was to come he was sure. And with that in mind he knew he had to keep this professional.

"All right," Blaine said holding him through his move. "Do you want to go back up and then we can try a one hand hold and a release?"

"If I fall will you catch me?"

Blaine laughed. "I figured you could fly the way you move. But I will definitely try. And we're standing on the cushy mat so you'll be golden."

With a slight nod Kurt slowly rolled up and into the position Blaine said. His legs spread above his head making a Y. "My right your left," Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"On three."

They counted down, eyes staring into each other as their hands came apart and Kurt struck the pose, Blaine supporting all his weight on his one hand.

Unfortunately Kurt's longer limbs took more to balance than he was expecting. "Tighten up," Blaine said straining.

Kurt followed his direction and they steadied for a moment before he sort of cart wheeled down. Pulling his arm, Blaine tried to guide the dismount so he landed on his feet. But Kurt's wobbly legs had him falling straight into Blaine. Grabbing his hips he steadied Kurt, his breath catching as he looked up into his eyes.

Even though he had just given himself a lecture about being professional, the only thing Blaine could think about right now was pulling him tighter to him and kissing Kurt until he couldn't breathe. His lips. Damn those lips and eyes looking up at him. He wanted to see those lips and eyes looking up at him wrapped tight around his cock with his fingers trailed in his hair, pulling so hard he thought he was going to pull him bald as Blaine took over, pounding into his face until Kurt was gagging and practically begging for more.

"Uh Blaine? You can let me go now."

"Right, right." Blaine said as he helped him stand. "That was good. We should work on it. I have a video of the routine that they're wanting us to learn. We can start picking it apart and practicing."

Kurt nodded as he brushed himself off. "Next time my rock should spend less time checking me out and more time balancing me."

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes as he pulled the iPad out of his bag and walked back over to them. "Next time my fly will stop acting like a feather on a breeze and tighten his ass so I'm not balancing him like an upside down broom."

Kurt snorted and laughed something that sounded more like a cackle as Blaine came over, pulling the video up and setting it down in front of them. (Video is at youtube dot com /watch?v=r7B3_wzwik8 )

As he pushed play and they started to watch, Kurt snorted. "I think you're just trying to get me nearly naked, Mr. Anderson."

"You'll be more than nearly naked by the time I'm done with you," Blaine retorted with a cocky grin.

"Cocky are you? Sounds like a challenge."

"No. More like confident. You don't want to challenge me."

"Is that right? Why not?"

"Because. I play to win."


	3. Chapter 3

Flirty banter aside, everything seemed a little strained between Kurt and Blaine. What started off as an easy camaraderie was quickly turning a bit harried. Parts of the routine were coming together, but some of the lifts were proving harder than others. Kurt didn't have the upper body strength, irony of ironies, to support Blaine's weight. And when he was nervous he squirmed, which only resulted in more falls, flared tempers, and a lot of frustration. Twice one or the other of them had walked out of the gym, slamming the door open in a fit of anger. Blaine threw a trash can against the wall in the locker room after one session. Kurt stormed out after pushing Blaine in another. Every time Blaine felt like they were getting closer to each other, to trust, to completion something would happen and they'd fall apart.

It was infuriating.

"You get all jelly legs when I lift you up like that and you make me drop you," Blaine said as he stood up from the floor, rubbing his wrist.

"Because you're unsteady and I keep thinking about people looking at my ass in this tiny little excuse for a speedo they have us in. And worrying you're gonna drop me." Kurt said from the floor. He had insisted on practicing in the bottom part of his costume with a white wife beater while Blaine stuck to his sweat pants and thin t-shirt.

"I won't drop you if you would just trust me."

"How am I supposed to trust you Blaine when you've dropped me every time?"

"I have not dropped you every time. Yesterday you were pretty spot on. Ran straight into the backwards lifts and it went beautifully."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go that far. It was a gangly mess of limbs and arms and everything."

"But we made it through the whole sequence. That's important. We just need to polish it. But we can do this." Shifting onto his side he looked up at Kurt and squeezed his hand. "Trust me."

The expression on Kurt's face sent Blaine through a loop of emotions. His eyes looked sad almost, somber. Like deep down that was asking him to do the impossible. But the way his lips parted and his face smoothed made Blaine almost think there was something else there. A hint of desire? A longing for more? He didn't know as his fingers lightly brushed over Kurt's cheek. "We can do this. We will. It's going to be great. You're going to fly, soar, and be a star Kurt. I promise."

When Kurt pulled back, his eyes moved to his lap, Blaine felt both equally stung and a deep urge to pull him to him, like somehow he could comfort him.

"Come on," Kurt said hopping up, stretching out his arms. "We need to get the rest of this down so I can be suspended on your shoulders like some sick rendition of Atlas Shrugged."

Laughing, Blaine stood up and they started back to work. It was funny how they could go from spitting barbs one minute and kinda laughing the next. How in spite of how angry Blaine could get Kurt calmed him in a way. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to get to know him more. They'd talked about their families at dinner a couple of times over the last week, on days when they didn't leave practice wanting to kill each other. Well, Kurt talked, Blaine listened and asked questions which seemed to feed Kurt's comfort level. The boy loved to talk about himself. And Blaine loved to listen. He loved how quickly they were both opening up and talking. Blaine told him about joining the circus, the life he's had here, though the rest of his past was sort of quiet.

As they set back to work, the ease between them returned. Something about the moment that passed between them put them both at ease, and when Kurt looked down in his eyes, everything seemed right. They nailed move after more. Naturally there was polishing to be done. They were shaky and jerky, lacking the intimacy and closeness the piece would need, but they were getting there. Finally.

When Sarge showed up that afternoon to see how things were going both of their faces fell.

"It's coming along," Blaine said.

"Show me."

With a gulp they moved to the center mat. With the exception of the shoulder lift, Kurt balancing on the back of Blaine's neck where nothing but their shoulders touch, the routine went well. Borderline flawlessly. A few bobbles and Kurt nearly dropped Blaine when he had to lift him and lean back, but they made it through. Not bad for about a week's work. At the end they were both smiling at Sarge.

Unfortunately there wasn't much of a positive audience reaction coming from him.

Sarge's face spoke volumes as he sat there staring at them. First, his expression was blank. Slowly the color rose as his lips pursed and a vein started throbbing in his forehead. Then the hat came off and his hand ran over his bald head. A deep exhale of breath followed as his neck tensed and he stood, dusting his hands off.

Fuck.

"That was…. I mean…" When he looked up at Blaine and Kurt his eyes shot fire and his entire face was red. His voice echoing off of the walls around them, the shouting rang through the entire gym, echoing the words over and over. "That was the most disgusting display I've ever seen! If you two think that act is going to fly you have another thing coming! I'll ruin you Anderson! You'll never work again! You two better figure something out or I'll—I'll—" But the threat went unfinished as Blaine moved in front of him getting right up in his face.

"Sarge you better calm down because you're not coming into my practice session after a WEEK and screaming at us like that. Period. The act will be ready, and you're gonna eat your hat at how many people will buy tickets to see this show. And if you EVER come into my rehearsal again like that I will file a grievance with the company. See if anyone goes on with you speaking to people like that."

A stony silence filled the room as Sarge and Blaine glared at each other. Kurt stared at him with his mouth hanging open, an expression on his face like he'd never seen him before, while Blaine, though short in stature, was completely intimidating. Never in his life had he spoken to like that in this place, his home, his sanctuary. His family, his father especially, had no qualms about tearing the mickey out of him, but this man, this relative stranger who was more bark than bite would never speak to him or his like that. And Kurt was just that. His. No one could touch him when Blaine was there, and anyone that dared would live to regret it. Proud and protective, Blaine knew his place, their place, and no one would ever come into his world and disrupt it like that again.

Bending under the weight of his stare, Sarge backed off as Blaine's fists clenched beside him, almost willing Sarge to give him a reason to punch him. "A week, you say? I guess you're right. You move so fluidly together I forgot you were an amateur."

"Then maybe you should get yourself a calendar and remember how much time it's been. Some of those other girls you're so fond of didn't even get up on a trapeze for a month. You're not going to come up here talking to us like that when we're going to have a center stage, headlining act ready for you in a month."

Sarge's eyes flashed, but he didn't say anything. "All right, Anderson. But this? This is not what we discussed. We said sensual and soft. That was—"

"That was a weeks work learning the basic steps. We'll add the finesse. Why don't you get out of here and give us a chance to work?"

With a grumble, Sarge pulled at his hat and stormed out of the gym.

For several long moments they just stood there in complete silence. Blaine stared after him almost daring Sarge to encroach on his territory, every muscle tight and the steam from his rage practically poured off of him. Meanwhile Kurt stood there sort of dumbstruck.

"So… A month? We can do that. Thanks for defending me and all that but—"

"Stop talking," Blaine said through gritted teeth. Taking a deep shaky breath he ran his hands over his face and up into his hair. "This? What just happened here? This needs to never happen again. I don't know what we need to do to work this out, but it won't happen again. Do you understand?"

Blinking, the dumbstruck and hurt look on Kurt's face quickly flared to anger. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you blaming me for this? I've been busting my ass, LITERALLY, for a week, Blaine. What do you want me to do? Sprout wings and fly?"

"You need to figure out what it is that you're doing and stop being so nervous!" Blaine shouted as he turned and came towards him. Everything in him felt like it was on fire, like he wanted to tear through his skin as he approached Kurt.

"Maybe if my 'rock' or whatever you like to call yourself was a little more steady I wouldn't have to be so nervous."

"Maybe if you'd quit goofing around and actually tighten yourself up and utilize your strength instead of your spaghetti legs we could actually make it through a routine!" Blaine's chest was practically touching Kurt's as they screamed right in each other's faces, an explosion of pent up frustration finally culminating in this showdown.

"Well if you were more stable—"

"And if you would focus—"

But neither thought was finished as Blaine took Kurt's head in his hands and pulled him tight to him, pressing their lips hard together in an explosion of heat and passion.

At first he could feel the shock of Kurt's rigidity pulling back from him, but then something changed. Where Blaine thought Kurt would melt he instead matched his flame with a ferocity Blaine had never felt before. His thin, gangly limbs wrapped around Blaine as he kissed him deeper, full of hunger and need. A moan built in Blaine as he pulled Kurt tight to him, possessive and strong feeling his thin fingers slide up his shoulders and his nails digging into the muscles there. Moans escaped both of them as they clung to each other, scratching and practically tearing at each other's clothes. Blaine grabbed the small of Kurt's back and pulled him tight to him, his cock rock hard as they pressed hard, aching to be touched feeling kurt rubbing into him. Everything about this moment was too fast, too hard, and yet like time was standing still and they were all that existed. A whimper escaped Kurt as he rolled his hips to Blaine, moaning into him and clinging.

Everything in Blaine felt like it was on fire as he pulled Kurt tighter to him, like somehow they could melt into one another. The hand at the small of Kurt's back slid around his hip and pushed into the barely there speedo he had been complaining about earlier. The sound that came from Kurt as Blaine's steady hands ran over him only drove Blaine to keep going harder and faster. His lips moved from Kurt's mouth to rove over his neck and collar bone as his nails dug into his back. Kurt's fingers clung to Blaine's shoulders as part of him trembled, like he needed him to stand. Groaning against Kurt's skin, Blaine smirked against him. "God you're so sexy. And hard. Need this and me touching you. Want you to come for me."

Kurt whimpered at Blaine's words as he bit into his neck. A squeaky almost scream escaped him as his hips jerked and he came, squirting onto Blaine's shirt. Still clinging to him and gasping for air, Blaine held him up, giving him the support he needed for several long moments. Once Kurt took a deep breath and stood up straighter, shaking a head a little in what Blaine thought was disbelief, he let him go with a smile and pulled his shirt over his head.

Everything about this moment just seemed so perfect. The passion, the need, all of it.

But as quickly as it all began Kurt stopped and pulled away, his eyes wide in shock and his chest rising and falling hard against him. Blaine searched his face, confused as Kurt pulled away and put his hands over his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"What?" Blaine asked as Kurt ran over to his duffel bag and tossed it over his arm. "Kurt wait. Stop!" Blaine shouted as he started running from the gym.

Though a large part of Blaine was still blinking in shock, something in him snapped as he took off running after Kurt. It was until he got to the parking lot that Kurt stopped and Blaine caught up to him. "What? What was that? Why'd you run?" Blaine put his hand on the driver's door so Kurt couldn't open it.

"Let me go, Blaine," Kurt sort of growled.

"No. I'm not going to let you kiss me and then run off," Blaine said softly right by his ear.

"You kissed me!" Kurt shouted, his eyes wide.

"You kissed me back!" Blaine said. He stepped closer. "Look I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make things weird or awkward. I didn't mean—"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine stopped.

"No it's not that. I just don't want to mess this up? I don't want us to just keep exploding and having all of this built up frustration and just… I don't want it to be like that."

Blaine nodded his head and sort of looked down at his feet. "Right. I get that. Professional." For a couple moments they stood in silence, then Blaine looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to be pushy or take advantage or anything."

"No. No it's all right. Don't apologize. Come on. We have work to do."

Together they made their way back inside, Blaine berating himself for thinking with his dick the entire time.

_Of course Kurt didn't have feelings for me like that,_ he thought. _Sure he was kissing me like that, but that doesn't mean he wants me to… Ugh. Why am I so stupid? Why am I some pushy bastard doing to other people exactly what I didn't want done to me? God I'm a moron._

Once inside the rest of the afternoon was pure work. They hardly even spoke as they went through move after the move, getting it down and memorizing the motions. Looking up into Kurt's eyes it felt like he was flying and he wanted nothing more than to protect him and It was late into the night before Kurt laid back on the mats, panting for air. "I think that's a night."

"Yeah," Blaine said, hands on his hips. "We can work more tomorrow."

"Do you wanna go get some food?" Kurt asked, pushing up on an elbow.

Blaine's insides instantly clenched and he shook his head. "Nah, I should get back to my room. I've got some leftovers from the other night. I'm good."

A look of disappointment and annoyance washed over Kurt's face. "Are things going to be weird now?"

"What? No. Weird how?"

"You know exactly how."

Blaine sighed and shifted his weight. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable or something."

Shifting to his knees, Kurt crawled over near him. "You don't. I just don't want to make things weird or something."

Although it was hard not to roll his eyes and snap really you don't think running away like that isn't going to make things weird, Blaine did it. He nodded and sat down next to Kurt.

"I'm really attracted to you," Kurt kinda whispered.

"I'm stupidly attracted to you," Blaine said with his arms draped around his knees looking away.

"Do you think we could… you know… do this?"

"Do what? This? Us?" Blaine looked over at Kurt, his eyes questioning.

Kurt smirked and nodded.

"Do you want to? Sorry but having someone run away from me tends to give me mixed signals."

Kurt laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, leaving Blaine squirming and smiling.

"I just didn't want to screw up the work, ass," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and draped his arm around him. "I think I can make you break a sweat in more than just the gym."

Kurt's eyes danced as he leaned in to Blaine's touch, bringing their faces close, "Is that a promise?"

Reaching up behind Kurt's neck Blaine pulled him closer to him. "More like a warning."

Without another wasted breath Blaine pressed his lips hard to Kurt's, and this time the intensity was matched as Kurt melted into him, too. Their arms wound around each other as the moment took off, heat and desperation as they melted into one another. Kurt's body, softer and more jagged under Blaine's hands as they clung to one another. Pushing Kurt back on the mat, Blaine rolled his hips to him as they pulled off the last bit of each other's clothes. Kurt reached for his duffel and dragged it over, pulling out lube and a condom then tossing them to Blaine.

"Well, I don't know if I should be insulted or grateful."

"Don't leave home without it," Kurt said smirking.

Leaning down to kiss him deeper, Blaine ran his hand down his chest and over Kurt's cock, teasing and feeling it twitch and jump towards him before coating two fingers with lube then working one inside him, slow feeling Kurt clench and moan inside him before pushing the other in, twisting his fingers and coating him before scissoring inside him, like somehow he could stretch him and help him to relax. Kurt whimpered and moaned as Blaine worked, his back arching a little as his cock dripped with precum.

Blaine pulled back a little to smirk down at him, his other hand moving up Kurt's leg and abs, to his chest, his neck, like somehow he could memorize the patterns of his body. "You're so sexy. God I want you thrashing for me, clinging and moaning and screaming my name."

Kurt groaned as his fingers ran down Blaine's chest and sides, over his ass and then around to grip at his cock. Blaine's eyes fluttered under his touch as he rolled his hips up to Kurt's hand, hard around him like a vice. A deep rumble built in his chest as Kurt stroked over him and Blaine's fingers moved more frantically, like he needed Kurt to be ready now. Both eager and full of need, he pulled his fingers back as Kurt whimpered underneath him and smirked.

"Feel empty without you."

Blaine chuckled a little as he tore open the condom and slid it into place, moving Kurt's hand as he shifted, grabbing behind his knee and pushing his leg up then stroked his cock over him. Kurt moaned and clenched around the tip like he was trying to pull him in. "God. Fuck me," he whimpered, nails digging into Blaine's arms.

"You sure? I'm not moving too fast and making things weird and making it all about passion and sex and—"

"Blaine Anderson I swear to God if you don't—" But Kurt's words were cut off as Blaine pushed into him a little, feeling him clench as he pushed past the first ring of muscle then the second. Blaine groaned, his body screaming to push in harder and faster, but he knew to take it slow and help Kurt relax. One hand gripped Kurt's cock as he leaned in and kissed him, deep and hard and hungry, feeling him moan and gasp into him as his nails dug into Blaine's shoulders. Moaning into Kurt, he pushed in deeper, slowly rocking his hips back and forth until he was buried.

"God," Kurt panted up to him once Blaine was buried and trying to hold off, letting him get used to him. "Never felt so—Jesus Blaine."

Laughing a little he kissed over his neck as he started to rock his hips again, setting a slow rhythm at first but with every thrust he picked up the pace. Kurt clenched tight around him and moaned almost a whine as his back arched and he clung to Blaine with one hand, the other came around to grip his cock.

"Don't stop, Blaine. God don't stop," Kurt moaned as his head fell back. Blaine leaned forward and bit hard into his neck making him cry out as he picked up the pace, hitting in faster and harder. Everything in him was driven on like some sort of train, picking up more and more of the pace as he grew more frantic grunting and whimpering at how Kurt felt on him.

"Harder," Kurt panted. And then he cried out and clenched impossibly tight around Blaine's cock, his leg quivering under Blaine's hand as he came hard, spilling onto his chest and stomach. Slowing a little, he let Kurt relax a little, the grip loosening before he picked the pace back up and Kurt cried out with every thrust. After a couple of moments heat passed through Blaine, everything in him tight and desperate as his balls clenched and seconds later he came, gasping and panting and trembling a little as he pulsed inside Kurt.

A groan moved through Kurt as he reached up and ran a hand through Blaine's hair. "That… That was… Holy fuck."

Blaine laughed a little breathy and leaned down to kiss him. "We're just getting started," he said.

Pulling from Kurt, Blaine cleaned himself up then took his dirty shirt to help clean Kurt up before laying down next to him on the mats. Smiling Kurt shifted onto him and laid his head on his chest. "I think this is starting off rather nicely," Kurt said smiling up at Blaine.

Everything in him felt perfect, like he was home and complete. As his hand came down to stroke through Kurt's hair and guided his face up to his, a bright smile moved across his face. "No more running away."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you guys for reading! This was my attempt at third person POV, describing artistic movement and strength in a juxtaposing way that illustrated what was going on, and showing a little bit of sexual tension and emotional development with a word count limit. I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr or twitter anytime. ~Betta fallenfromprams

* * *

Emotional vulnerability is the hardest thing to capture. It's the hardest thing to express between two people. And even harder to showcase in front of a crowd.

So why had Blaine Anderson decided that this would be the way to go for his brand new partner?

The world may never know.

Days turned into weeks as they got closer and closer to opening night. And something was missing. Blaine and Kurt spent their days from the crack of dawn until the middle of the night practicing and practicing. And once they fell into bed together at the end of the night, Kurt having taken up residence in the newly remodeled train car, they stayed wrapped in each other for what felt like hours. Daylight came all too soon as they slowly got ready for the day.

In spite of their work though, something didn't feel quite right. When some of the other artists came to watch, Brittany seemed to have the most insight. "You guys are doing it perfect, so slow like that, but there's something missing. Passion. Heat. Emotion. You're not selling the bond. You gotta show that."

"How do you show a… Bond?" Kurt said blushing a little.

"You just gotta sell it. Put your self into it. It's like singing. You don't sing a song just saying the words, you gotta feel the emotions. What emotion do you guys want to convey through this? You gotta decide and go from there."

One word popped to Blaine's mind, but he immediately tried to push it aside as Brittany left. No. It was too early for that. This was crazy. They were together but they weren't _together_ right? He couldn't. No. It was just the performance. He had to sell the performance. Running his hands through his hair he sighed deep.

"We can do this. We can sell it. We can do this."

"So what emotion are we conveying?" Kurt said, his expression skeptical.

"Need? Passion? Something like that," Blaine said looking up at him.

Kurt nodded and sort of looked away as Blaine crawled over to him, cupping his hand in his face then leaned his forehead against him. "We can do this. Maybe we should let go and just show the emotions we feel in the moment."

Kurt nodded, curling into his touch a little, his blue eyes catching Blaine's and a small smile moving across his lips. Blaine leaned in and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips, feeling Kurt return the tender emotion.

"Come on," Blaine said as he stood and pulled Kurt to his feet. "We've got work to do."

Together they moved through the routine, fluidly moving from step to step. And whenever their eyes locked Blaine didn't hold back and focus on what they were doing, letting muscle memory take over. In that moment he just let himself feel. His eyes were locked on Kurt's as he lowered, their lips almost touching. Everything in him wanted to lean up and take that kiss, but he didn't as his body went through the steps. Somehow when Kurt slid down his body a few moments later it felt real, almost like foreplay. Something about the closeness in their bodies seemed to resonate through the room. The heat, the need, the desire. But every time they would get close, the dance dangerously leading them into one another's world, space, trust, they then separated. Pulled apart by their own twists and turns in one moment, as though they were afraid. Then the next like an outside force was pulling him away. When Kurt supported Blaine's body, the power shifting between them, Blaine looked up at him, his eyes almost pleading.

Their last pose, him standing with his arm wrapped around Kurt, their chests touching and Blaine wrapping his hand around the back of Kurt's head, tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck seemed locked frozen in time as they both looked into each other's eyes.

For several long moments they just stood there, staring into one another's eyes, but the moment passed as a slow clap filled the room.

Both of them jumping, they turned to see Sarge. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Instantly Blaine's mind filled with excuses. They were practicing. It's the show. They're trying to evoke an emotion.

"I think we've finally found our stars."

As the guys discussed their routine with Sarge, what they were doing and the feelings they were trying to invoke, Blaine smiled and nodded but his mind was a million miles away. While Kurt beamed and carried on, Blaine reeled. What was that? Everything about putting emotion into it and just feeling made him nervous. The whole time he was thinking about how much he wanted Kurt, wanted to protect him, wanted to be his, but it was more than that. There was something else. Something he was afraid of in a way. If he admitted this, and opened himself up to this feeling he denied himself for so long, he could be hurt. But when they were laying in bed late at night, Kurt mewing on his chest as he slept and Blaine running his fingers through his hair and kissing his head, it was all he could think, even though he didn't say the words. After weeks he realized that's what that feeling was. Not comfort. Not home. It was…

Fuck.

What was he supposed to do? Just say it? No. He couldn't do that. But now every second he was around Kurt those words were all he thought. It was three days until opening. They performed for the shareholders. They practiced in their make-up wearing nothing except the speedos and gold body paint. Their movements were slow, almost like two statues taking form after form. Having mastered the shoulder hold, each turn and change, their trust and bond was palpable by anyone in the room.

And still Blaine refused to say the words.

Feeling something off, Kurt at the end of the day over dinner looked up at him. "This has been really amazing. All of it, Blaine. You've taken me on this journey and I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather share it with. I was thinking maybe tomorrow you could meet my folks. They want to meet you. And I want to share you with them, in a manner of speaking," Kurt said winking.

"I dunno," Blaine said looking down at his plate.

"Oh."

That wasn't what he meant, but as he looked up he could see the hardened exterior, the guard coming back up.

"Kurt," Blaine started, but Kurt wasn't listening. He was wiping his mouth and setting his fork down, his face stern.

"I don't know what your deal is. We've done this amazing thing, shared so much, and you hardly talk about you. You know everything about me. My friends. My life. My struggle. And what do I know about you? You're a closed off book and it hurts, ok? It sucks to feel like I'm cut out and held at arm's length. What is it? You had a boyfriend hurt you? Friend die? Got beat up? I want to know you Blaine. I want to know the truth. And you let me in, but you don't."

"It's not like that. It's… Complicated."

"Why don't you try me instead of making a snap judgment?"

With a sigh Blaine stood up and ran a hand through his hair, sighing a little. "What do you want to know, Kurt? You want to hear about how my family tried to force me into some straight role, like they could get my hands dirty and I wouldn't be gay? You want to hear how my father abandoned me for choosing this life? Do you want to hear how I was ostracized and attacked at school by a group of bigoted, close-minded jerks? Do you want to hear how I ran away to prep school and my father disowned me? He died last year and the last words he said to me were I'm the gravest disappointment of his life. My mother cared, and tried to be soft with me and understanding when my father wasn't around, but he drew lines in the sand and her choice was made before she could blink. Not that I blame her. And my brother? He's too jealous of my success to even speak to me. Holidays are a mess of accusations and trying to say that he's better than me.

"I don't have a happy little story with a happy little home life. This? This train car and the friends we've made are more a home and a family that I've ever known. So if I'm distant that's why. If I'm closed off it's because all I've known is hurt and pain, Kurt. And I don't want that anymore."

Standing, Kurt came up to Blaine and ran a hand soothing over his back and kissed his forehead. "So come home with me. Let me show you what family is supposed to be. What a home really is. And maybe we can start new."

Nodding, Blaine curled into his touch, like somehow the embrace made all the difference. Somehow that simple touch meant more to him than anyone could ever know.

Time was short, but the night before the show when nerves were high Kurt and Blaine went home to meet Burt and Carole. To say that they were warm was an understatement. And when Kurt introduced Blaine as his partner, his heart somehow soared.

_Don't be stupid,_ Blaine told himself. _He's just telling his folks. It's what I am._

But God he wanted him to mean it in every sense of the word.

Closed off and guarded emotionally, though warm, he talked cars and football with Burt as Kurt and Carole took care of the kitchen.

"He's smitten with you," Burt said and Blaine nearly choked on his beer.

"Pardon me?"

"My son. I don't know how to put my finger on it. There's a whole lot of admiration with something more thrown in, but I'm gonna tell you this, Anderson, you hurt him? You'll wish I would've tied you in knots.

A soft smile and a laugh bubbled to Blaine's lips as he set his drink down. "Burt, if I hurt him, I'll kick my own ass, but I know this cool train that I'd like to be dragged behind. You're son is really special—"

"I know. You best remember that."

Cut off mid string, mouth still open, Blaine closed his mouth and nodded.

There wasn't much else you could say to that. And honestly, he didn't want to.

"Now was that so bad?" Kurt said when they got back home.

Home. It was strange calling it that in reference to both of them, but it's what it was. And it was nice to talk about their home like this. That's what it was. Their home.

As they tossed off shoes and coats and made their way to the bed, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and turned him into him, holding him close as his lips found his neck. "Only the clothes part."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure that the dress code was appreciated by everyone except you."

"Hope I don't make them jealous tomorrow night in our 'costume,'" Blaine said against his skin, nipping and sucking until Kurt moaned.

"You might," Kurt said, his breathing growing ragged and his voice husky. His hand reached up and pulled Blaine's hair, making his neck stretch as he bit into him and made Blaine groan.

With that both of their hands moved over each other, straining at clothes dancing over muscles and flesh. The words echoed in Blaine's mind as Kurt pushed him down on the bed. As Blaine squirmed back up to the pillows Kurt followed, taking his cock in his mouth making him moan and thrust hard up into him. For several long moments his tongue and lips worked. And as one then two fingers pushed into him Blaine groaned and pulled at his hair. "Stop. God stop Kurt. I wanna fuck you. God I want to be buried balls deep in your ass and pour inside you."

Kurt pulled off with a smirk. "You will," he said as he took him back into his mouth, deep into his throat. Kurt sucked at him and worked desperately until Blaine was squirming and moaning, his body tight and breathing going ragged and then everything sort of going blank as he came in a rush, pouring down the back of Kurt's throat.

Nearly whimpering and gasping for air, he clung to Kurt as he started to kiss up him. Eager hands roved down his body until he took Kurt's cock in his hand, stroking it desperately as Kurt smiled down at him. Blaine reached behind his head and pulled him down on him, moaning into him as he kissed him desperate and heated. Everything about this moment perfect. Lost to his emotions, feeling like he was finally home more than ever, that Kurt and his home was his family and where he's always been meant to be. In that moment Blaine tried to pour everything he was feeling into Kurt, who moaned and clung to him, melting under his touch. As Kurt whimpered and gasped Blaine shifted and licked up his cock, making Kurt groan and fist his hands into the duvet. But Blaine wasn't going to let him finish quite that easily. Coming off the bed he dragged Kurt to the edge. "Stand," Blaine breathed as he got on his knees. With one hand still firmly wrapped around Kurt's cock he moved behind him and licked over the length of his crack, pushing his tongue between his cheeks. Kurt nearly doubled over and gripped the edge of the bed as Blaine's hand slowed, moving steadily but wanting to make this last. With his free hand, he pushed his cheeks apart and buried his face. His tongue circled Kurt's entrance before pushing inside him. Everything in Kurt jerked as Blaine swirled his tongue in him, working it faster and harder.

Moaning and whimpering, his whole body responding, Blaine worked his hand over Kurt's cock harder and faster until he was whimpering. As he felt him pulse and clench around his tongue Blaine reached up and squeezed then pulled lightly at his balls. Never in his life had he heard a noise quite like the one that came from Kurt. Nearly a howl and a scream as Blaine's name echoed through the room and Kurt came, spilling onto the duvet and his hand. His arms were tense and shaking almost as hard as his legs, and if he hadn't been holding the bed Blaine was sure he would've fell clean on his face. Slowing his hand and pulling his tongue back, he smiled as he bit into his ass cheek lightly then kissed up and over his back. Wrapping Kurt in his arms, he nipped at Kurt's ear as Kurt let him support his weight, draping his head on Blaine's shoulder as an arm tangled in the curls at the back of his head.

No words were said. They didn't need to be. Emotion thick and heavy in the air, the boys crawled into bed a few moments later, wrapped up in each other. Nothing else in the world existed but them.

Nothing mattered.

The night of the show left Blaine pacing around the dressing room like an animal. Nerves filled him even though he had done this a million times. The shows, Kurt, the emotions, everything felt like it was weighing on this moment.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly behind him, his hand touched his shoulder and Blaine's instinctively covered him. "It's going to be all right."

Nodding he leaned into him and let the comfort of just their existence wash over him. Like nothing else mattered. As the lights came down and their act came up Blaine and Kurt took the stage. Their moves were slow and deliberate. And though there were thousands in the audience no one existed in that moment but them. Together they were lost to their motions. And somehow every touch seemed softer than even they had rehearsed. Losing himself to the moment, to his thoughts and his feelings, nothing else mattered but them. And Blaine let the words echo through his mind, his heart, his very being.

_I love you, Kurt._

As they took their final pose, a wash of emotion went through him. This was it. This was his balance. His everything was made for Kurt Hummel and he couldn't let another second go by without him knowing. When the lights went totally down, a longer black out as the rest of the performers gathered to take their bow, Blaine's eyes still locked on Kurt's practically glowing in the dark as he felt the quick beating of his heart against his chest.

"I love you, Kurt," he said, barely a whisper.

But though the applause thundered he felt Kurt shift in his arms. "I love you, too." Pressed tight to each other, Kurt pulled at Blaine and their lips met, the emotions in both of them filling and merging into one, overflowing in this moment.

Pulling away to take their bows, their hands clasped firmly as the lights came up and the company joined them, Blaine's heart soared. As his eyes met Kurt he smiled, knowing that he didn't have to speak the words for Kurt to know the secret they both shared.

In this moment, he was finally complete.

_Fin_


End file.
